starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
New Republic StarOps
at the Battle Of Yavin.]] The New Republic Starfighter Corps, also known as StarOps, is an entity of the New Republic Military responsible for all starfighter-related operations. History The New Republic Starfighter Corps became its own branch of the New Republic Military after the liberation of Coruscant and the formation of a New Republic. It is the most most versatile branch, used for everything from escorts and patrols to full assaults against enemy targets. It also has the highest mortality rate in the military. Some veterans of the Starfighter Corps date back as early as having fought in the Battle Of Yavin IV. The Corps has been present at almost every military engagement, having turned the tide of many Battles. It is known that elements of the Corps were present at the Third Battle of Sluis Van and many other battles, such as the Second Battle of Etti IV. Recent Events Through the Imperial Blitzkrieg of 14 ABY, the New Republic Starfighter Corps has remained a strong organization, with high morale, in spite of suffering heavy losses. It became a critical aspect of Operation Shado Kolpo, activated in 15 ABY when Coruscant was surrounded by the Empire. The mobility and effectiveness of the Starfighter Corps was almost single-handedly responsible for getting so many freighters through the blockades, and perhaps the only factor in keeping the event from being listed as a "stalemate", rather than yet another New Republic defeat. Coming alongside both the New Republic Navy and Ground Forces, they played a critical support role during the Retribution of Coruscant. Starfighters assisted with air conflict over Coruscant, coordinated bombing runs with the New Republic Army, and provided close air support for the New Republic Marine Corps. In space, flocks of X-wings and A-wings engaged TIE Interceptors, while Y-wings and B-wings ran critical bombing runs on larger ships. Though a retreat was eventually ordered, those valiant pilots of the Starfighter Corps were a critical aspect of the battle, and were even responsible for the death of the Empire's Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin. In 16 ABY, the Starfighter Corps was dealt a crushing blow. Imperial forces utilizing a new type of TIE starfighter ambushed Rogue Squadron and despite reinforcements from Ghost Squadron and Condor Squadron, all but three members of the storied squadron were killed. Also, Ghost Squadron lost its first members since the assignment of Kyrin Sh'vani as Ghost Leader. Despite the losses, General Wedge Antilles as resurrected his old squadron with the Chyleni pilot in command. Structure in action.]] The Starfighter Corps is commanded by the Director of Starfighter Operations, and is broken up into Starfighter Squadrons consisting of twelve (12) starfighters each. Squadrons can be based on a planetary Ground Operations facility, a Naval Vessel, or even space stations and asteroid outposts. All squadrons fall under the command of a Wing Commander. Wing Commanders control an entire fleet or planet's collection of starfighter squadrons. They answer directly to the fleet's Commanding Flag Officer or a planet's Army General, as well as to the Director of Starfighter Operations. Strike Groups are often created to add a level of organization to a ship or garrison's compliment of fighters. Squadrons based on smaller facilities, such as asteroid-borne starfighter outposts, are often commanded in entirety by the Squadron Commander himself. The Starfighter Corps is known for working closely along with the Navy and the Army divisions of the Military. Deployment * Corps: 500,000 (230,000 Officers, 499,770 Enlisted) This is the entire Starfighter Corps. All six fleets worth of starfighters, and then ground bases, including those on asteroid posts. The Corps is controlled by the Director of Starfighter Operations on [[Orbital Station Paladin|O.S. Paladin]], GeneralWedge Antilles. * Wing: 10,000 (4,300 Officers, 5,700 Enlisted) This is an entire fleet's starfighter compliment. In the case of Marine installations, plantary wise, there may be more than two or three installations housing starfighters - This will be the planet's compliment. Typically, anywhere from ten to fifteen strike groups comprise a wing. Wings are controlled by flag officers of the line in Starfighter Operations, and are sometimes (but not usually) squadron commanders during battle engagements. The Wing Commander can take operational command in the field, however, should he deem it necessary. Wing Commanders report directly to the Head of the Starfighter Corps. at the Battle Of Endor.]] * Strike Group: 300 (125 Officers, 175 Enlisted) This is an entire starship's starfighter compliment - anywhere from three to five squadrons make up a strike group. The case is also the same for Marine installations, where each base has a Strike Group of its own. Enlisted personnel are assigned by Strike Group - on their assignments, they are broken up into different groups to service the squadrons. Strike Group Commanders aren't as powerful as the Wing Commanders are. They report to the Wing Commander, and typically double in duties as a squadron commander. They rank either as Colonel or Lieutenant Colonel, sometimes even Major. * Squadron: 45 (20 officers, 25 Enlisted) This is a twelve-strong force of starfighters. The Squadron Commanders report to the Strike Group Commander. Ranks held by squadron commanders range from Major to Colonel. Captains are capable of holding the position if they have proven themselves capable. Ranks Officer Ranks * General:Grade 13 * Lt. General:Grade 12 * Major General:Grade 11 * Brig. General:Grade 10 * Colonel:Grade 9 * Lieutenant Colonel:Grade 8 * Major:Grade 7 * Captain:Grade 6 * 1st Lieutenant:Grade 5 * 2nd Lieutenant:Grade 4 * Flight Officer:Grade 3 * 2nd Flight Officer:Grade 2 * Flight Cadet:Grade 1 Enlisted Ranks * Chief Master Sergeant: Grade E-9 * Senior Master Sergeant: Grade E-8 * Master Sergeant: Grade E-7 * Technical Sergeant: Grade E-6 * Staff Sergeant: Grade E-5 * Senior Airman: Grade E-4 * Airman: Grade E-3 * Airman Apprentice: Grade E-2 * Airman Recruit: Grade E-1 Starfighters Used By StarOps * T-65 X-wing starfighter - general purpose * BTL Y-wing starfighter/bomber - bombing runs, capital ship assault craft * RZ-1 A-wing interceptor - quick-strike interceptor, capital ship screen defense * B-wing assault fighter - capital ship assault craft * Z-95 Headhunter starfighter - training operations Support The Starfighter Corps' Support Personnel are an important side of the Corps that is often underappreciated. Every Squadron has a handful of personnel who assist in the maintenance of starfighters, organization of operations, and the health of the pilots. Each squadron has a pair of medics assigned to it. A Deck Officer orchestrates the deployment of starfighters during combat. In the hangar bays/landing pads, there are mechanics who refuel and reload fighters as well as perform repairs and maintenance checks. There are also flight assistants who help get pilots geared up for combat, direct traffic in and out of the landing zones, and perform maintenance on astromech droids. Strike Groups and Wings also have Support Personnel who help with command paperwork and tactical planning. Uniforms * See New Republic Military Uniforms for the uniforms used by StarOps. Recruiting Joining the New Republic Starfighter Corps is no easy feat. Upon enlisting in the New Republic Military, a pilot is initiated into Basic Training for physical and mental training just like every other recruit out there. If one elects to join The Starfighter Corps after this training is completed, they are shipped to various training installations all over New Republic-controlled territory for their training in the various flying arts. After many months, they will have the basic concepts needed to fly any one of the following craft they choose to specialize in: The B-Wing, A-Wing, X-Wing, or Y-Wing. Afterwards, they will receive a squadron assignment, and be sent off to fight the war that looks as if it will never end. If one is lucky enough, one might even end up assigned to the 22nd Starfighter Wing. OOC Information .]] The scale of the New Republic Starfighter Corps is very large. In order to facilitate good role-play, all players are automatically assigned to one of the 22nd Starfighter Wing, Strike Group Alpha's squadrons. Squadrons are chosen based on a player's choice in fighter craft - Rogue Squadron for X-Wings, Condor Squadron for A-Wings, Wraith Squadron for E-Wings, Dagger Squadron for B-Wings, or Nexu Squadron for K-Wings. As a new StarOps pilot, you will begin as a Flight Cadet and work your way up from there, with the assumption you have gone through basic Officer's Training and Flight Training. Promotions and awards are ICly competitive, so you'll have to work for them to attain them (longevity without contribution will get you nothing). We're all a friendly bunch of people, eager and willing to allow new players into the circle of RP that is unique to StarOps. It is highly recommended that you play a character that is able to get at least 6D in Starfighter Piloting and in Starship Gunnery, and 4D+2 in Shield Operation. Humans and Near-Humans are most common, but other races are also welcome. Callsigns Callsigns are nicknames often given to pilots, much like in the movie Top Gun or TV's Battlestar Galactica. Normally they are given to a pilot for a particular reason (either good or bad) and are typically like comic book codenames... they're short and sweet. Each StarOps pilot is OOCly permitted to come up with the callsign they'd like their character to have, and often, a new pilot's first TP will involve the earning of that callsign. This way, you can earn your callsign without having to wait for it to happen through the normal course of RP. When joining StarOps, a new pilot should @mail the StarOps Branch and Repmil Org admins with their preferred callsign. The admins have veto rights over a chosen callsign if it's already in use or would violate game policy or makes no IC sense (for example: Maverick or +5 Pilot o' Doom wouldn't make sense). Please bear in mind that for the most part, callsigns aren't used outside of pilots-to-pilots. A squadron's tech chief will not refer to a pilot by his or her callsign, and it's very rare for command staff to use one over the comms. Fleet personnel will refer to a pilot by their ship-name (for example: Rogue Leader or Dagger-5, not Phoenix or Vape). Once a callsign is OOCly approved, the admins will help the pilot through the directed TP to earn the callsign, but it will require the pilot to be active and to work toward the conclusion of the plot. There's no set time for the earning of such a callsign, so if a pilot wants to wait a while before getting one, that's fine. However, it's recommended that a pilot doesn't acquire it the second they get out of chargen. It can be something fun to RP with the rest of one's squadron and helps tighten their bonds. .]] Idle Policy We try to be a competitive, active branch of the New Republic Military. Pilot slots are highly competitive, so a standard of activity is expected of you. If you become "three weeks idle" (21 days without connecting and maintaining an activity time of more than five minutes of activity) without prior notification to your squadron CO, branch heads, the military orghead or the faction admin, you will be transferred to an NPC squadron so that the slot you occupy may become open. "Real-life" happens. If you're unable to get word to us and are going to be gone for a while, be ready to explain your absence when you return. After a short period of monitoring for activity, you will be allowed to re-join the active squadrons in an available slot. Contacts * GeneralWedge Antilles is the Director of Starfighter Operations (unplayed character). * Major GeneralFedora Sal'thar is the Wing Commander of the 22nd Wing (unplayed character). * Ranma and Lance are the OOC StarOps contacts for the New Republic faction. :For StarOps contact info, see MUSH Faction/Org Contacts. See also * New Republic Military * New Republic GroundOps * New Republic FleetOps Squadron links * Rogue Squadron * Condor Squadron * Wraith Squadron * Dagger Squadron * Nexu Squadron Category:Military Units Category:New Republic Organizations From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.